Indra Soturi
Indra Soturi: Indra is a 14 year old boy with red-ish purple-ish hair and an extremely kawaii personality. Personality: Indra is usually silly, kawaii, and very playful. Hes a trouble maker and tends to do insane things when no one is supervising him. Appearance: He's always wearing panda themed outfits, and his hair starts off as a shade of purple and then turns into a strange shade of red. Powers: Soul Manipulation, Telepathy, Gravity Manipulation, Phantom Matter Manipulation, Increased intelligence/ advanced war strategist. Soul Manipulation: User can manipulate soul, the incorporeal and immortal essence of a living thing, usually most obviously present in sentient being. At some level all biological organisms have souls, and even non-biological entities (such as rivers and mountains) possess something that is analogous to soul. Most users have to learn to control their own soul first and expand from there, some may be able to learn how to tap to the essence of everything living. Indra's powers however limit him from manipulating living humans. Telepathy: Allows him to speak to others using telepathy, but this is the only ability he knows how to use with this. Gravity Manipulation: He can control the gravity in certain areas and create a gravity field around himself, thus making him immune to gravity and its side effects. Phantom Matter Manipulation: He can manipulate phantom matter (A form of dark energy utilized by phantoms) and when combined with his soul manipulation, he can turn his own body into phantom matter therefore turning himself into a phantom being on cue. Increased Intelligence/Strategist: Since Indra was born with the shape shifting power to turn into a fiend, his intelligence was at a genius level by the time he was 7. He has used this increased intelligence to become an expert at the art of war. He uses Fiend Spellcraft to aid him in wars and produce expert plans and traps on the battle field. Spell Craft: * Abjuration Spell: A spell made to protect/heal. ** Defense Powers ** Force-Field Generation ** Healing * Conjuration Spell: A spell to transport living and non-living things. ** Creation ** Summoning ** Teleportation * Divination Spell: A special spell to gain information. ** Extrasensory Perception ** Magic Detection ** Abacomancy * Enchantment Spells: A spell to influence the minds/emotions. ** Emotion Manipulation ** Mental Manipulation ** Telepathy ** Telekinesis * Illusion Spells: Spells to create illusions. ** Disappearing ** Illusive Appearance ** Psychosomatic Illusion ** Subjective Reality: create illusions that become partially real. * Necromancy Spells:S'''pells that can manipulate the forces of Death. ** Immortality ** Undead Manipulation * '''Transmutation Spells: A spell made to transform living or non-living things. ** Elemental Transmutation ** Shape shifting Weapons/tools: Narukikami- Narukikami is an enchanted bloodfiend Odachi that has the same abilities as a bloodfiend except puts it into the sword. Narukikami has the extreme ability to manipulate blood that has exited the bodies of others and the owners. If the sword manages to pierce the skin of an enemy, it is able to pull out 4 pints of blood from the wound depending on how deep the Odachi went. Once the blood has been drawn out, it can then turn into a light blue energy which has an explosive/heated/ electrical effect that is used to combat enemies. it can also be turned into tendrils or become poisoned which would cause an ordinary wound from Narikukami to become infected with disease which could kill an enemy overtime. If Narukikami shatters or is broken, it can reform its self or even turn its self into a different form of weapon such as an axe or hammer. Narukikami can also turn its blood into a sharp feel which allows him to control blood on his sword as if his sword is extending and can therefore cut farther and faster than a normal sword. Scorpion Daggers- Scorpion Daggers are speedy daggers that are usually thrown from the fingers and once it punctures an enemy with its needle-like point, it injects a toxin which breaks down muscles.Category:Soturi Category:Chronarch